<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Next Dorm by EroticaUrbana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476253">The Boy Next Dorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaUrbana/pseuds/EroticaUrbana'>EroticaUrbana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorms, Erotica, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaUrbana/pseuds/EroticaUrbana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends go exploring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Next Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Boy Next Dorm<br/>"Hey Ellen," Rodger whispered, as he peeked his head around my door. "Would you be willing to do some adventuring with me?"  Rodger had always been the classic Boy Next Door story, and now that we had graduated high school he was the boy next dorm. The “hot as Mordor's armpits” boy next dorm, that is.<br/>"Roger that, Rodger." l replied. "What did you have in mind?"<br/>The look that crossed Rodger's face bordered between playful and dangerous. He sauntered in and closed my dorm room door, casually leaning against the side of my roommate's closet wall. <br/>"I was thinking we could try something a little... different."<br/>I had an idea what was coming, and eagerly hoped it would be me. <br/>Rodger and I have been friends since we were four, but deep down I think we always knew there was something more. We had attained a level of trust that few friends could. It had been our freshmen year of high school that we'd opened up to each other about our fantasies. We'd first started texting, but sophomore year we began to hang out at each other's houses. Our parents, thinking we were just friends, had allowed us into each other's rooms. Little did the poor fools know. <br/>Our relationship had always been open, playful, and trusting. We both had a great interest in Russian literature (weird, I know) so we both ended up at Miami University. And no, not the one in Florida. The one in Oxford nothing-to-fucking-do-but-binge-drink Ohio, where the fuckboys romped in salmon colored shorts and backwards Zumiez snapbacks. <br/>Rodger had mentioned that he sometimes wondered what lay underneath the outrageous fabrics. He was always wondering things like that. One time he said he wanted to have twincest with the Hamilton Campus hicks. <br/>I glanced up from my spot on the floor, his green eyes locked with mine. <br/>"Now?" I questioned, "it's a week before finals."<br/>"All the more reason to relax," he purred in his attempting-to-be-sexy voice. God, he was attractive. My skin tingles at the seductive sound of his vocal folds. <br/>"Do you want me to pretend to be Nicole Kidman as Satine again?" <br/>"I said adventuring, not french whoring. Are your fingernails clipped?" He lowered himself onto the floor across from me. <br/>"Mostly... Oh goodness, is this going where I think it’s going?”<br/>"We'll be exploring a sort of cavern. Here's a hint: it's going to be browner than your gorgeous eyes." I playfully ran my hand through his dark wavy hair, still damp from the shower. He leaned in, and kissed me teasingly.<br/>"You want me to finger your butthole don't you?" I said flatly. Pretending to be uninterested, even though I clearly was.<br/>"Really. Could you be less eloquent about it? I’m trying to be sexy here." <br/>"Well, you're kinda failing, you little bitch,” I said, even though he really wasn't. I flirtatiously kissed him back. We descended into a wonderful make-out session. His tongue expertly traversed the inside of my mouth. He gently guided me to lay down on the soft rug, and let his full weight fall on top of me. I ran my hands along his sides, feeling his muscular bulk.<br/>"Are you really prepared for this butthole spelunking?" I asked, worried that he hadn't really thought it through. I found his recklessness adorable.<br/>"Ellen," he sighed "have I ever told you that you have a command of words like no other?"<br/>"Yes, you have. But seriously," I said looking him in the eyes, "are you ready?"<br/>In answer, he pulled my hands to his belt buckle. I firmly brushed my hand up against his hardening member. He moaned in anticipation. In a fluid motion I finished my stroke and grabbed his zipper and released "The Kraken" (yes, he named it that). It practically leapt out, still covered by his cotton boxers. I left it there for a moment and let it rest against my stomach as I pulled off Rodger's shirt, revelling in the delicious scent of him. I ravenously pressed my lips against his, and pulled him over so that he was beneath me. The jeans and boxers did not take long to find their way down past his ankles. He then lifted off my shirt, exposing my polka-dotted bra. His sea green eyes gazed from my stomach to my chest. He rose up a bit, and began to kiss my rotund tatas. Adeptly, he unclasped my bra with one hand, one of the first moves we practiced together. It fell away and his lips moved down to envelop my nipples. I moaned as he took hold, his tongue expertly swirling around the sensitive skin. I could feel them grow erect, like on a frigid winter day, except that it was mid-May and the boy who was exciting me was hotter than Satan's temper on Easter. One hand gently massaged my mammary majesty, and the other roamed slowly down my body, finally unzipping my pants. Soon my level of nudity matched his. <br/>I planted a wet one on his forehead and his lips met mine. I moved down his neck and to his chest, taking my time to taste his clean skin. The closer I got to Rodger's nether regions, the faster the pace of his breathing increased. I gently placed a kiss on the sensitive tip, then moved down to the base. I pecked my way back up the underside of his rod, and he groaned with pleasure. I took him in my mouth, bobbing up and down, enjoying his taste and his noises. <br/>"Oh Ellen..." He moaned. His hands pulled at my hair, grabbing it away from my face. I shifted up to the very top of his penis, held him in my mouth and locked my brown eyes with his emeralds. I gave him one last lick, then swelled up like a wave and crashed my lips forcefully against his. <br/>I slowly stood up, and walked over to the "sexytime" drawer to pull out the condoms and lube. Kinda gross, but a necessity. I made sure to flaunt my ass as I bent over to reach in the drawer.<br/>When I turned around, his eyes were wide, pupils dilated so large it was as if I could see into his soul. They wandered around my frame in admiration, and in that moment I felt as though I was exactly what Rodger wanted. <br/>	“Get up, on the bed” I commanded. He stood up and kicked away his pants and boxers. They ended up somewhat beneath my roommate’s bed, but I didn’t care enough in the moment to take care of it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and I knelt down in between his legs. I placed the condoms and lube on the floor next to me. <br/>“Will you lick my butthole? It’s supposed to feel really good…” He had a look in his eyes that was truly vulnerable and honest. I would have laughed since such a request seemed so funny, but the look he was giving me choked it. <br/>	“Yes, if you want me too.” I tried to open up to him in response to his honesty. I then proceeded to lift his legs to open them up as well. I dove into his well groomed crotch. My tongue flicked lightly around the edge of his sphincter, and he let out a concerning groan. I popped up and away quickly. “Are you okay?” I was even more concerned to see that his affect was flat. <br/>“Yeah! It does feel good!” he responded as the emotion came back to his face. It was a touch strange to see. It somewhat sounded like I was hurting him though I could tell from his twitching cock that he was enjoying himself.  I lowered myself down again, kissing my way down his inner thighs, and then to his beautifully puckered ass cavity. I continued to caress his hole with my tongue, occasionally pausing to pay attention to his taint. With each pass I increased my pressure, and his groans became louder and louder. I reached down to grab the anal lube, and put a squirt onto my hand. I tried to make sure it was a bit warmed from my hands before I put it onto his precious hole. I made sure to also adequately lube up my fingers.<br/>“Are you still okay with this?” I asked, looking up to his sparkling green eyes.  <br/>“I URGE you to put your finger in my asshole” he replied, eagerness oozing out of every word. <br/>I gently ran the tip of my phalanges across his delicate orifice. No more would it be unplundered as I slowly and gently pushed my finger into his soon-to-be cavernous tunnel. As I did so, he let out another moan. It was a noise I had never heard his mouth produce. A moan that was totally primal, guttural, and visceral. It was the most wonderful moan of pleasure I think I had ever heard. The muscles took me in hungrily, and I was surprised to feel how soft, warm, and wet he was. I pulled out my finger slowly, and his moan reached a new pitch. His muscles let me go without putting up any fight. I returned my finger, reaching in deeper this time. I pressed against the front, trying to hit that so-called P-spot. It was about two knuckles in that he went silent. I glanced up at him again, this time his head was back, his mouth agape and his breathing ragged. His dick was the hardest I had ever seen, so naturally I put it into my mouth again. I began to synch up sucking down on his cock and pushing into his P-spot, deliberately increasing the tempo of my strokes each time. I forced The Kraken deep into the back of my throat, holding it there as I gradually inserted my pointer finger along with my middle finger. He let out another primal groan, moving his hands to my head, grasping my hair. I pulled my face away from his cock, taking a deep breath of air, letting a filament of my saliva connect us still. <br/>“Oh my god, that’s so hot” he looked at me with a passion in his eyes I had never seen before. I pressed my two fingers harder against his precious spot and he moaned again. I took another deep breath and began to envelop his cock with my mouth once more. It was a wonderful sensation to feel his asshole clench around my fingers, tighter than any vagina could. I felt his penis pulse as it twitched faster with pleasure. He dug harder into my hair with his hands, guiding me into his prefered rhythm. <br/>“Unnghh, I’m so close… keep going…” he exclaimed, breathlessly. I feverishly kept up the tempo, delighting in the twitching of his cock. It kept getting faster, and faster, and faster… until finally he pulled me down further onto him and his semen exploded into the back of my throat. His ass clenched repeatedly onto my fingers, getting weaker with each shudder. I didn’t swallow right away, but instead opened my mouth to him, showing him my delight with the result of my actions. Then, I downed my salty, well-earned prize. I delicately extracted my fingers from his rectum, and he trembled once more upon my exit. <br/>“Thank you,” he said softly.<br/>“You’re very welcome” I replied sensually, as I reached for the personal wipes that I kept handy for such an occasion and average times as well. I wiped down his crotch carefully, and followed it with cleaning up my hands. He climbed naked into my bed, and beckoned me to lay down with him. I plopped down happily into his arms, and snuggled up to his toned body. He flipped my comforter over us, and we gently drifted off to sleep, no thoughts of roommates, no thoughts of finals. Only sweet thoughts of the boy next dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>